


Netflix and chill

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [42]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Football | Soccer, France - Freeform, I Start To Like This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, OM - Freeform, Olympique de Marseille, Olympique de Marseille players
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Comme tous les soirs, AVB et Flotov regardent Netflix.
Relationships: Florian Thauvin/André Villas-Boas
Series: ⚽️ [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344328
Kudos: 1





	Netflix and chill

« Allez bébé, dépêche-toi ! »  
  


La voix plaintive de Florian résonna depuis le salon, et André ne peut retenir un petit gloussement de rire.

  
« J'arrive ! » 

  
Il prit les popcorns encore chauds du micro-ondes et les mit dans un bol, avant de saler le tout, et de se diriger vers son amant. Pendant ce confinement, ils aimaient bien passer le temps dans le canapé, à commenter des séries et films. Comme d'habitude, Florian l'attendait dans l'immense canapé, Dès que le Portugais se laissa dans les coussins doux, l'attaquant se roula en boule contre lui, la tête posée contre son épaule. André sentit son cœur se réchauffer, et il enroula un bras autour de la taille de son joueur.  
  


« Tu veux voir quoi ? » lui demanda le natif d'Orléans.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a dans la liste ? »  
  


Thauvin attrapa la télécommande, et au passage la nourriture, et des noms de films et séries défilèrent à l'écran. Villas-Boas en reconnaissait quelques un, d'autres lui semblaient totalement étrangers. Finalement, un film apparu à l'écran. _4th Man Out._ Le numéro vingt-six leva sa tête pour lui demander son accord, qu'il le lui donna via un baiser doux sur les lèvres. 

Même après tout ce temps, André n'était toujours pas habitué à sentir ces papillons à chaque fois qu'il embrassait son petit-ami, à chaque fois qu'il lui tenait la main, à chaque fois qu'il le tenait serré contre lui, merda, à chaque fois qu'il ne faisait que poser les yeux sur ce visage radieux, ses yeux bleus océans, son sourire un peu carré et son rire de mouette égorgée. Sans le sentir, ses lèvres s'étirèrent, pour former une expression niaise, que le Marseillais remarqua tout de suite.  
  


« Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ? »

« Nan, rien, rien... » 

Villas-Boas se racla la gorge, pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits de Florian et se concentrer sur le générique d'ouverture du film.

Malheureusement pour lui, ou heureusement pour Florian, ce dernier ne laissa pas André s'en tirer comme ça. Il savait que son petit-ami était un vrai ourson rempli de guimauve, et qu'il pensait à lui, son amant. Néanmoins, la télévision le sortit de sa contemplation, qui avait pour conséquences des rougeurs sur les joues de l'entraîneur, et Thauvin reposa sa tête dans le creux du coup qu'il l'accueillait si aimablement. Il laissa aussi sa main vagabonder, jusqu'à atterrir dans les cheveux bouclés d'André, et il la laissa jouer avec les mèches brunes du portugais. 

**  
𝙻𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 ⭐️ 𝚘𝚛 𝚊 💬** ****

**Author's Note:**

>  **Je tiens à vous dire que merde, le direct de Florian ce matin m'a donné des millions d'idées !  
>  Aussi, un peu de fluff car en ces temps difficiles, un peu de réconfort ne fait pas de mal. Le film _4th Man Out_ est vraiment bon, et disponible sur Netflix.   
> Mention spéciale à [thauvinspo](https://www.wattpad.com/user/thauvinspo) car je sais qu'elle adore Flotov, et [Maestro_Niko](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Maestro_Niko) / [Garance ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance)****car AVB** 😏. **  
> Et surtout, écoutez du Tove Lo, restez chez vous, et restez en bonne santé !**


End file.
